Palabras
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Oneshot. Todos en la vida hemos aprendido que a veces las palabras que le dices a una persona pueden ser las últimas pero lamentablemente lo aprendemos de la forma más cruel cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás.


**InuYasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi**

**-huhuhhuh-diálogo**

**-****_hfhfhfhfh-_** **pensamientos**

* * *

Era de noche y todo estaba tranquilo en el Sengoku hasta que...

-Abajo -y se oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo

-Kagome ¿por qué hiciste eso? -dijo Inuyasha levantando la cabeza del suelo

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi comida? -dijo enojada ella. Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Kirara ya estaban acostumbrados a esas escenas del día.

-Sabe asquerosa, Kikyo cocinaría mejor que tú -dijo sin darse cuenta, Sango le iba a decir que parase pero Kagome con una señal dijo que lo dejara seguir -pues claro ella es mejor que tú en todo y eso es porque solo eres su rencarnación -a ella se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas los ojos -ella es más talentosa, más inteligente, bonita y en cambio tú eres una inútil siempre tengo que estarte protegiendo ade… -iba a seguir hasta que olió la sal de las lágrimas de Kagome-No espera Kagome yo no...-intento decir pero ella salió corriendo al bosque llevándose su arco y flechas.

-Ay Inuyasha, no deberías decirle esas cosas -dijo acercándose Miroku

-¿Por qué no Monje? -dijo irritado

-Porque si algo he aprendido de la vida es que a veces las palabras que le dices a una persona pueden ser las últimas que le digas -esto dejo a Inuyasha sorprendido por un momento pero...

-No lo creo Miroku, te aseguro que seguiremos escuchando las tonterías de esa niña un lar..- se interrumpió al captar un aroma muy conocido -NARAKU! -gritó sus amigos se pusieron en pose de batalla.

-Por dónde Inuyasha -preguntó Sango sujetando el Hiraikotsu

-Viene de allá -dijo señalando una parte del bosque, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que era el mismo camino por el que se había ido Kagome y entonces salió corriendo siendo seguido por sus amigos -_Kagome -_decía su mente pero de pronto las palabras de Miroku resonaron – _a veces las palabras que le dices a una persona pueden ser las últimas que le digas -_empezó a sentir miedo y corrió más rápido.

Cuando el grupo llegó hay estaba Naraku y justo frente a él estaba Kagome quien parecía que había estado luchando pues tenía muchos rasguños pero no era lo único, en su vientre estaba una herida muy profunda de la cual no paraba de salir la sangre como si de un río se tratase y que a su paso manchaba todo su uniforme de aquel tono escarlata, aquella era una herida con la que un humano normal ya hubiera muerto.

-Inuyasha bienvenido has llegado en un buen momento -sonrió siniestro Naraku -en este momento verás a la persona más importante para ti morir en mis manos otra vez

-Cállate Naraku este será tú fin -dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos -_No me queda mucho tiempo debo hacer algo para vencerlo sin que ellos salgan heridos -_entonces disparó una flecha hacía donde ellos estaban, cuando esta se clavó en el suelo formo un campo de protección alrededor de Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku e Inuyasha

-Kagome que rayos estás… -iba a decir Inuyasha pero kagome los volteó a ver y les sonrió con tristeza

-Chicos, gracias por todo -en ese momento los cinco se asustaron, vieron a kagome correr hacia Naraku y expulsar todo su poder espiritual, ellos en un intento desesperado intentaron ayudarla pero el campo no los dejaba salir, mientras tanto debajo de Kagome se comenzaba a formar un charco de su propia sangre.

-KAGOME! -gritaron todos hasta que ha Sango se le ocurrió algo

-Inuyasha rompe el campo con el colmillo de acero

-Sí -iba a romperlo hasta que…

-Abajo -dijo Kagome con voz débil, entonces Inuyasha recordó lo que le había dicho -_ eres una inútil siempre tengo que estarte protegiendo_ –solo entonces entendió que ella siempre fue la que lo estuvo protegiendo a él, sintiendo un gran arrepentimiento a su mente volvieron a resonar las palabras de Miroku –_a veces las palabras que le dices a una persona pueden ser las últimas que le digas -_ahora ya no había vuelta atrás

Naraku y Kagome llegaron al límite y un destello cubrió el campo de batalla, entonces apareció Kagome sosteniendo la perla, ella había vencido a Naraku y el campo que había creado desapareció, dejando a sus amigos correr para estar junto ella felices de que no hubiera muerto aunque el único que sabía el verdadero resultado era Miroku

-Kagome -dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndola antes de que cayera al suelo, cuando la tocó se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba frío y sus ojos eran opacos sin aquel brillo que los caracterizaba estando a punto de cerrarse para nunca más volver a abrirse

-Inuyasha, perdóname siempre fui una inútil -dijo y con sus últimas fuerzas junto sus labios y junto las manos detrás del cuello de Inuyasha -Ahora eres libre -él no entendió hasta que oyó caer las cuentas del rosario junto con la mano de Kagome quien ya había cerrado los ojos

-Kagome despierta, Kagome, KAGOMEEEEEEEE -dijo llorando

* * *

-Inuyasha despierta -ella lo movió y él abrió los ojos del susto para luego darse cuenta de que estaba en el campamento, todos durmiendo y Kagome frente a él _\- acaso ¿todo fue una pesadilla?_

-Estás llorando parece que tuviste una pesadilla –solo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas y en un acto sorpresivo abrazó a Kagome

-Perdóname Kagome, perdóname por favor -dijo abrazándola más fuerte ella acarició su cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo aunque no sabía que tenía que perdonarle

-Tranquilo todo estará bien –decía en tono maternal

Estaba decidido de ahora en adelante la protegería y tendría cuidado con sus palabras

* * *

**Aquellas palabras no son mentira, debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos en especial a nuestros seres queridos porque en el momento menos pensado pueden ser las últimas. Lamentablemente nos damos cuenta muy tarde cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás y de la manera más cruel**

**Dejen reviews, quejas, insultos o sugerencias**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en mi historia **_**Cambios**_** de Arnold y Helga**

**Sayonara**


End file.
